


Descent

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Going to Hell, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven rising, My dark wings ache, Struggle to find, My fallen love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> For [comment fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/295148.html?thread=54713836#t54713836) prompt

Like a newborn fledgling, Gabriel's wings unfurled inch by painful inch. It had been centuries since he had spread his wings, even before his death at Lucifer's hands. Now he had been raised by his Father, granted life anew.

A second chance, to live and love.

But when Gabriel stretched his newly re-formed wings and took flight, he could not find the person who should have been at the other end of their bond. He touched the bond woven from angel Grace and human soul, but he found it without anchor.

 _Sam?_

Gabriel searched the mortal Earth without success and realized Sam would have done everything and _anything_ to seal away the Apocalypse he blamed himself for starting. Gabriel dove into the pit of Hell, his Grace burning the weaker demons in his path. He flew on, ignoring the small pains caused by attackers. He dove to the darkest depths to find the Cage.

He would find his brother. He would separate and free his lover from the Morningstar.

Gabriel would not ascend until he had Sam in his arms and safe within the shield of his wings.

\---


End file.
